cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon Raveshaw
General Gideon Raveshaw is the founder and first leader of the Brotherhood of Nod's Black Hand, appearing as the secondary antagonist of Renegade. Background Personality He is a cold, silent figure, which stands in contrast with Kane, for whom public appearances and active seeking of faith in his followers are part of his master plan. However, this contrast allowed Raveshaw to gather the most faithful (one might say fanatical) of the brethren of Nod and form the Black Hand on Kane's request, which became Nod's most brutal and effective order of zealots. His strategic skills and indomitable character allow him to lead the sect with an inhuman precision and efficiency, staying ahead of his enemies at every step. He is a man of a short stature, which earned him the nickname Peewee from GDI Commando Nick Parker. Biography Pre war Originally, Raveshaw was a mercenary strategist in Africa, selling his intelligence gathering services to the highest bidder. Eventually recruited by Kane to lead Nod's espionage and sabotage branch in Tunisia, he masterminded a careful campaign to overthrow the ruling regime, leading to a revolution and establishment of a Nod puppet government, all with very limited resources.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade background. Mirror. First Tiberium War Raveshaw's qualities were appreciated by Kane, who eventually became a general and founder of the Black Hand. Raveshaw was thus made responsible for protecting and overseeing "Project ReGenesis", a privilege he held dear. Indoctrination Eventually, under the persuasion of Dr. Elena Petrova, Gideon was transformed into a cybernetic Tiberium mutant, one of the earliest and most powerful Project ReGenesis successes. Unfortunately, the process destroyed his charisma and intelligence, leaving only an obedient, fast and strong supersoldier behind.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 9: "Evolution of Evil". He was eventually killed by Captain "Havoc" Parker in the underground part of a Nod Tiberium research facility somewhere in the Middle East. In-game Appearing in Renegade, Gideon Raveshaw is the spiritus movens of much of the game's plot. A short man with a stunning charisma, Raveshaw was the founder and first leader of the Black Hand, which was created with Kane's blessing to enforce the ideals of Nod and silence all that oppose them. He serves as a boss in the Middle East chapter of the game, and a rather tough one at that. Apart from great strength, he is fast, can withstand a lot of punishment and can grab Havoc by the throat and chuck him across the room like a rag doll. He has a total of 2000 health (1000 hit points and 1000 shield points), making for a very tough opponent. He uses armor types SkinMutant and ShieldChemWarrior. However, the Personal ion cannon can easily kill him in as little as 5 shots to the head. Multiplayer Raveshaw is a selectable character in multiplayer. He comes equipped with a railgun and is available in two flavours: regular short and mutated large. Note: His Tiberium-mutated form does NOT grant him immunity from the radiation. In addition, this form makes him a very vulnerable and inviting target to snipers. Development Originally, Raveshaw was supposed to have a much more intimidating model, a scarred, battle-weary Nod general. However, somehow, the design was scrapped and his model was given to Mendoza. The very first Raveshaw model was recycled and used as a prop - it's Seth's corpse in the Temple of Nod in the final Renegade mission. The head texture was changed to that of Seth, however, a slight texturing error resulted in Seth's bullet wound being on the wrong side of his head. Gallery File:Old Raveshaw.jpg|Original concept art File:Bhraveshaw.jpg|In Renegade database Renegade_Raveshaw_and_Mendoza.jpg|Raveshaw and Mendoza File:Renegade_Raveshaw_Icons.jpg|Raveshaw icon in C&C Renegade multiplayer File:Nodraveshaw.jpg|Ditto, but with text File:Nodraveshaw2.jpg|Ditto, alter skin Trivia The name Gideon is of Hebrew origin, meaning "mighty warrior". * Gideon is the same name with the last leader of the Black Hand * Gideon's name reappears on Command & Conquer Tiberian Twilight as Nod Separatists Leader. Raveshaw's pre-Regenesis model bears a resemblence to the character Arnold Toht in Raiders of the Lost Arc. References Category:Characters Category:Black Hand Characters Category:Renegade Characters Category:Black Hand Leaders